Menginap
by Pledge
Summary: Eren dkk bosan dan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah berhantu, apakah yang akan terjadi? Cuman cerita pendek gaje. TYPO,ANEH,DE EL EL.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Dapat menyebabkan MUNTAHBER seketika. Engga Deng Boong.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Waktu itu para anggota Sekoting Legi'oon sedang bosan. Ada yang memandangi tembok, ada yang nyium lantai sambil tidur, ada yang kesurupan arwah titan, ada yang makan kentang, ada yang doa '**Gue mau rambut**'. Singkat aja.

"NGINEP YUUK" kata Hanji.

"Nginep di mana?" tanya Irvin.

"Di hotel '**I LOVE TITAN**' yang di sponsori oleh titan collosal. Katanya disitu ada pemandian air panas bernama '**Makanan Sedap Untuk Para Titan**', lalu ada blablablabla-**_  
_**

**"GAK! GUE MASIH PENGEN HIDUP"**

"Oh ayolah~"

"Mending nginep di kuburan gue, dari pada nginep di situ"

"AHH! IDE YANG BAGUS! SEMUANYA AYOK NGINEP DI KUBURAN!"

"Hanji..lu minta di jadiin '**Sate Langka Hanji**', ya?" tanya Rivaille yang lagi ngunyah yupi.

"Ya enggalah -3-"

"Eh, gimana kalau kita nginep di rumah XXX, katanya tempat itu berhantu looh!" kata Eren.

.

.

.

Loading..

.

.

.

**"KOK PADA DIEEM SIH? PADA GA MAU YA TAT"**

"Aku mau kok Eren. Tapi katanya di sana kan ada yang kesurupan, mati bunuh diri, de el el, kau beneran mau nginep disana?" jawab Mikasa.

"Mau dong! Jangan-jangan kalian semua takut ya?" tanya Eren sambil nyengir ala bajing.

**"YA ENGGALAH!" **teriak Jean

"Kalo gitu ayok nginep di situ."

"Ok, siapa takut"

"Siapa aja yang mau ikut?" Tanya Eren.

"Aku mau" kata Mikasa.

"e-eh aku juga" kata Armin.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Teriak Hanji di kuping Irvin.

"Aku juga." kata Connie dan Sasha.

Yang belum menjawab, yaitu Annie dan Rivaille. (Sejak kapan ada Annie di sini?)

"Eh Annie ma-"

**"G.A.K"**

'gue kan belom selesai ngomong..' gumam Eren.

Sedangkan Rivaille, dia sedang sibuk di dunia **'Yupi Land' **nya.

"OY RIVAI! MAU IKUT GAKSSS?!" Tanya Hanji teriak di kuping Rivaille dan sukses Rivaille mandi air ludah Hanji yang **muncrats**.

"Terserah"

"OK KALO GITU AYOK BERANGKAT!" Ajak Eren.

"TAPI KAN KITA BELOM SIAP SIAP REN!"

"DAN LU JUGA BELOM SIAP SIAP REN!"

"o iya lupa hehehe.."

* * *

"OK! UDAH SIAP?" Tanya Eren.

"UDAAAAH!"

'kok ini jadi Eren yang mimpin ya?' Gumam semuanya.

"OK BERANGKAAT!"

15 menit kemudian, mereka makan dulu di warteg mbah jepri (?).

"Aku mau kentang!"

"Aku mau rambut!"

"Aku mau yupi dan jadi tinggi!"

'Aku mau Eren' gumam Mikasa.

"Aku mau TITAAN!"

**"EH NGACO LU SEMUA!"**

"..."

5 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka hanya minum..

"OK AYOOK JALAAAN!"

'kok ini anak malah kegirangan ya dari tadi?' Pikir semuanya.

* * *

**-Rumah XXX-**

"Hoh, jadi ini toh rumahnya.. yaudah pulang lagi oyok!" Ajak Eren gara gara ketakutan sendiri.

**"OGAAAH! LU YANG NGAJAK TADI, MASA LANGSUNG PULANG?! KATANYA LU PEMBERANI!" **teriak Jean.

"Stok pemberaninya udah abis.."

"AYO MASUK! AYO!" Sekarang malah Hanji yang kegirangan.

Semua memasuki rumah tersebut, dan seisi rumah tersebut **BERSIH DAN RAPI?!**

"EH GUE GA SALAH LIAT KAN?"

"LU GA SALAH LIAT KOK!"

"KATANYA BERHANTU, TAPI KOK BERSIH DAN RAPI SIH RUMAHNYA?"

"SIAPA TAU CUMAN CEBAKAN, LU LIAT SENDIRIKAN DARI LUAR AJA RUMAHNYA UDAH KAYA DILAPISIN TAI KEBO"

"..."

"Di sini ada berapa kamar?"

"Mana gue tau, lu pikir ini rumah punya nenek gue"

"Lu ngomong sama siapa Jean?"

"Loh.. tadi kan ada yang nanya 'Di sini ada berapa kamar'.."

"ah.. Jangan nakut nakutin gue deh Jean."

"Gue serius kok!"

**"STOOOOP! JEAN LU DARI TADI NGAPAIN NGOBROL SAMA TEMBOK?!" **teriak Connie.

"HAH?! GUE DARITADI NGOBROL SAMA TEMBOK?! KOK GUE KAGAK NYADAR SIH!?"

"Ah udahlah Jean, gausah nakut nakutin kita deh." Ucap Armin.

"..."

Mereka semua mengelilingi rumah tersebut.

"EH TOILET DIMANA!?" Tanya Sasha yang udah kebelet setengah mati.

"E,EH DI SITU AYOK GUE ANTERIN" Jawab Hanji yang panik gara gara kebelet juga.

* * *

**-TOILET-**

Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke salah satu toilet yang kosong.

"Eh Hanji, minta tisu dong."

Sebuah tisu pun mendarat di kepala Sasha. Dan Sasha keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Thanks ya tisunya."

"Tisu?" Tanya Hanji.

"Loh, tadikan saya minta tisu, terus Hanji kasih saya tisu."

"Loh.. aku ga kasih kamu tisu kok.."

**"TERUS TADI SIAPA DOONG?!"**

**"UDAH MENDING BALIK KE EREN DKK AJA BIAR LEBIH AMAN!"**

Mereka berdua **ngibrit **ke tempat Eren dkk.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Eren dkk.

"Eh lu berdua kenapa lari lari sampe ngos ngos'an gitu?" tanya Eren.

"Tadi ada setan! Ada setan!" teriak Hanji.

"Jangan bercanda melulu deh." kata Eren. Sedangkan Jean, dia udah ketakutan sendiri.

"INI SERIUS REN! MENDING KITA PULANG AJA! AYOOOK!" ajak Sasha yang udah narik narik Eren.

"Ntar gue kasih kentang deh!" Kata Connie.

"INI SERIUS TAU!"

Semua langsung serius (minus Rivaille yang lagi lagi masuk ke dunia **'Yupi Land'**nya)saat mengetahui Sasha benar benar serius karena dia menolak kentang.

"Jadi gimana? mau balik?" tanya Irvin.

"Ya enggalah!" jawab Eren.

"Eren, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." ajak Mikasa

"T-Tapi-

"Besok kita bisa balik lagi kesini kalau kau mau."

"Ya sudah deh." jawab Eren sambil cemberut.

Mereka semua keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dan kembali lagi ke tempat perkumpulan Sekoting Legi'oon.

TBC

REVIEW ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**ayakLein24 : **ngomong apa kau? Ora ngartoss saiiya *ngomong sampe muncratsszh* ok abaikan.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Dapat menyebabkan MUNTAHBER seketika. Engga Deng Boong.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya di Sekoting Legi'oon, suasananya suram..

Hanji yang biasanya cerewet, sekarang diam membisu.

Sedangkan Sasha yang biasanya makan kentang, sekarang depresi gara gara kemarin.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Eren memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Eren?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah berhantu kemarin!"

"Tapi di sana berbahaya Eren!"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita boleh pergi ke sana kalau aku mau!"

**"Kalau kau mau, pergi saja sendiri Eren!" **kata Mikasa keceplosan.

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN PERGI SENDIRI!" Kata Eren yang langsung keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Mikasa yang mau mengejar Eren dan meminta maaf di tahan oleh Jean.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia." Kata Jean.

Mikasa hanya bisa berharap agar Eren selamat.

Sementara itu Eren sedang berada di dalam perjalanannya.

'Sial, kenapa mereka semua takut? Pokoknya aku tidak akan kembali!' Pikir Eren yang kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eren sampai di rumah tersebut. Eren memasuki rumah tersebut, dan memasuki salah satu ruangan dan melihat ada sosok Rivaille di depannya yang sedang membelakanginya.

"HEI KENAPA KAU DISINI?!" Tanya Eren.

".." Namun sang sosok tidak menjawab. Dan Eren mulai kesal.

"AKU TANYA SEKALI LAGI MENGAPA KAU DISINI?"

".." Sang sosok tersebut tetap tidak menjawab. Eren pun mendatangi sosok tersebut, dan membalikkan sosok tersebut agar berhadapan dengannya.

Pada saat itu juga Eren lari dan ingin keluar dari rumah tersebut. Kenapa? Karena sosok yang tadi dia lihat tidak mempunyai wajah. Mukanya lurus, tidak mempunyai mata, hidung, mulut, dan lain lain.

Eren ingin membuka pintu yang tadi dia masuki tadi, namun sepertinya pintu tersebut sudah di kunci dan tidak bisa dibuka.

'Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Tanya Eren.

Eren menaiki tangga yang berada di rumah tersebut, dan memasuki salah satu toilet, Eren mencuci mukanya untuk memastikan apakah yang tadi nyata atau tidak. Pada saat dia selesai mencuci mukanya, dia melihat ke arah kaca..

"KENAPA BAYANGANKU TIDAK ADA DI KACA?"

Eren memegang kaca tersebut, dan ada tangan yang menariknya untuk masuk ke kaca tersebut. Eren mengambil salah satu botol yang ada di toilet tersebut dengan satu tangannya, dan langsung melempar botol tersebut ke kaca. Kaca tersebut pun pecah.

Eren langsung lari dari tempat tersebut.

'Aku harus keluar! Kenapa aku tidak mengikuti kata Mikasa? Kalau saja aku mengikutinya, ini tidak akan terjadi!' Pikir Eren.

'Tapi aku harus keluar lewat mana? Jendela! Ya jendela!'

Eren memasuki salah satu ruangan. Dan pintu yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung tertutup. Eren memecahkan jendela dan sudah siap untuk melompat. Tapi itu semua terhenti karena sesosok tangan menarik salah satu tangan Eren. Sosok tersebut menyerupai perempuan, rambutnya panjang sampai menutupi matanya, gaun putih yang panjang dan ternodai darah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.." Kata hantu tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau?! Jangan mendekat!"

"JANGAN!" Teriak hantu tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren.

"ren..Eren..EREN!"

Eren bangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget.

'Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi?..'

"Ada apa Mikasa?"

"Kau lupa ya? Kita kan mau ke rumah XXX, sekarang kita menyiapkan barang barang kita!"

"Hah.."

"Kau kenapa Eren? Tadi kau bersemangat, atau jangan jangan kau takut?" Ejek Jean.

"B-bukan apa apa."

"Baiklah jadi semua sudah siap! Ayo berangkat!" Kata Hanji.

'Kejadian tadi pasti hanya mimpi... pasti...'

**THE END.**


End file.
